Sun Wukong (High School DxD)
Summary Sun Wukong is the first Monkey King from the Chinese epic novel Journey to the West and is currently known as "The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha". He is also Bikou's ancestor and Indra's former vanguard. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Sun Wukong, "The Monkey King", "First Generation Sun Wukong", "The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha", "Great Sage Equaling Heaven" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Buddha, former Youkai, Second-in-command of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Skilled Staff Wielder, Martial Arts, Magic, Flight, Healing, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Plant Manipulation (Can cause the surrounding vegetation to bloom or wither with the aid of senjutsu), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Stronger than Bikou. Easily defeated Siegfried in one attack and blocked Cao Cao's True Longinus with a finger, although the latter didn't use his full strength) Speed: FTL (Overwhelmed the Hero Faction, when sparring neither Vali or Issei were able to land a hit on him, can travel 54,000 kilometers in one somersault) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can easily lift and use his 9 ton staff) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Should be more durable than Bikou. Blocked Cao Cao's True Longinus with one finger) Stamina: High Range: At least several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Ruyi Jingu Bang:' An iron rod/cudgel whose size changes according to its wielder's wishes, which Sun Wukong obtains from the undersea palace of Ao Guang, the Dragon King of the East Sea. It is immensely heavy, weighing "13,500 jīn" (8,100 kg or 17,881 lbs). It has the power to change its size, multiply itself, and fight according to the whim of its master. It is immensely powerful as it was described by the dragon king that "If that iron cudgel of his gets you you're done for, if it hits you die, if it comes close your skin is broken, and if it so much as brushes against you your sinews are smashed". *'Jīndǒu Yún:' Sun Wukong can summon a golden cloud that he can ride on. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Senjutsu:' It grants Sun Wukong the ability to read and detect the flow of a target's aura and spirit, and sense the movements of faraway targets to a certain degree. It also allows him to enhance the interior and exterior of his body, or affect the spirits of the surrounding vegetation, making them bloom or wither at will. Alternatively, it can be used to disturb the spirit of his opponents, inflicting direct damage to their life-force and insides with even a slight touch, disrupting their aura from its foundation and preventing them from building up and using their powers. He can also use it to forcefully put targets to sleep. His mastery of senjutsu was shown when he was able to easily rejuvenate Issei with a single tap from his staff. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Gods Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Primates Category:Youkai Category:Aura Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7